Change of Heart
by twilight moonheart
Summary: Sango's heart is broken can Inuyasha pick up the pieces and mend it back together? r&r please :
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha only the characters I create.

CH 1: Heartache

"I won't let you get away not this time" Sango strapped her hiraikotsu and ran after him.

"SANGO" Miroku went after her.

"Damn I lost her" Miroku stopped to catch his breath.

Sango sprinted after him; she didn't want him to get away. She would not allow it.

Sango gasped for air as she ran she cursed herself as she tripped on a root she refused to let that stop her she manage to get up and stay right behind him.

Sango felt her head throb from all the excessive running she felt like she could throw up.

Then he stopped.

Sango put her Hiraikotsu down and started to cough violently.

She felt dizzy and sick, Sango gasped for air.

Sango never kept her eyes away from him seeing he was displaying the same effects as she was.

"Which way should I go?"Miroku thought it was dark. Miroku was startled when he heard steps coming fast.

Miroku braced himself for an impact but nothing hit him just passed him.

Miroku turned around to see it was Kirara.

"Kirara! Take me with you" Miroku yelled running to catch up to her.

As soon as Kirara felt Miroku had some grip on her she took the sky.

Miroku had to help himself up.

"There Kirara I see them" Miroku pointed.

**Deep in the forest**

"Prepare to die" His voice was emotionless as he took his chain sickle.

Sango pulled her sword "Don't back down" Sango thought to herself.

"I can't let him get away after what he did with Kagome" Sango put her sword in front of her.

Flashback

"There are too many" Sango yelled as she fought different demons coming at her from all angles.

"Backlash wave" Inuyasha yelled "where are they coming from?"Miroku closed his wind tunnel.

"Miroku don't use your wind tunnel" Inuyasha was yelling at him. "I don't have a choice" Miroku wiped away his sweat.

"Miroku duck" Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu in his direction.

"Thanks Sango" Miroku waved his hand.

Sango nodded.

Soon their ears twitched as they heard a shriek.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome collapsed to the ground grabbing her arm.

"Kagome are you alright" Shippo panicked.

Kagome had fainted.

Inuyasha was too busy and couldn't get to her.

"HIRAIKOTSU" Sango threw it towards Kagome blocking its second attack.

Sango's eyes widened as she drew a hand to her chest. She bolted to where she saw the attacker.

Miroku was not too far behind her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Miroku" Sango thought.

Sango felt a Kick towards her stomach causing her to crash into the ground.

Metal against metal clashed as they tried desperately to hit one another

Their strength was equal to one another they both locked swords and stared at each other.

Sango was emotionless "I've had enough"

He grabbed her by the leg. Sango lost her balance.

He was about to run away

"Don't underestimate me" Sango use her chain to bring him down

Sango got back up dragging him back in the process.

He cut loose from the chain "Poison powder"

Sango couldn't see. She tried to block all of Kohaku's attacks.

Sango had cuts but not deep she was bleeding.

When the smoke cleared she used the remaining of her chain to bring him down.

Sango pinned him down.

She pressed her short sword on his neck.

"You won't do it" He smirked

She pressed harder blood trickled.

He drew a hidden blade and managed to cut her cheek.

Sango hissed as she got off of him.

**Somewhere near**

"Kirara go back to Inuyasha and bring him I have a bad feeling about this" Miroku ordered Kirara.

Kirara rushed out of there.

"Sango" Miroku yelled as he ran to her then stopped

Sango stayed kneeled on the ground "Miroku"

Miroku had no expression.

Miroku landed on the ground.

Sango lost her voice she was deaf to all sound.

Tears were coming down her face.

Sango froze when he saw Kohaku behind Miroku.

Sango couldn't think

Kohaku ran at her threatening to pierce her with his sword.

Sango stayed there everything was rather slow.

Sango shut her eyes as Kohaku's sword stabbed her.

Sango felt no pain.

"Sango" Kohaku's eyes widened.

Sango opened her eyes to see Kohaku embrace her somehow.

"Forgive me for not being strong as you" Kohaku coughed blood on her face.

Sango felt sleepy…

"It's not your fault… I love you…"Sango was starting to feel a sharp pain

"You know that right" Sango stammered.

Sango fell back she couldn't support all his weight

Sango saw a sword that pierced through Kohaku.

"I…don't… understand" Sango said in pain

"Kohaku…Kohaku…answer me" Sango said.

"It can't be… I didn't…I don't remember"

Sango scream in horror as she finally got a sense of what happen.

Sango had killed her brother.

Sango felt her heart stop then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to thank **Esha Napoleon** for reviewing thanks

CH 2: Promise

"Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha grabbed her carefully.

"What happened…?" Kagome rubbed her head "Oh right…Kohaku" Kagome stretched her arm to her amazement she was fine just her sleeve was shredded open.

"Well will you look at that" Shippo stated "You must have fainted out of fear"

Kirara appeared out of nowhere scaring the gang and growled at Inuyasha to come.

"Stay here Kagome" Inuyasha ran after a Kirara that was long gone.

As Inuyasha ran he stopped as he heard a scream full of terror it made his skin shiver "Sango"

He soon heard Kirara howl in sadness.

Inuyasha finally made it to the clearing Kirara howled as she laid next to Sango and Kohaku.

Inuyasha ran to her but then stopped when he heard a small whisper.

It came from Miroku.

"Miroku you are alive" Inuyasha's voice was filled with sorrow

"Not for long" Miroku was barely whispering. "I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take care of her…don't let her do anything foolish" Miroku said between gasp

"Rest Miroku you'll be back to your lecherous ways" Inuyasha tried to sound convincing.

Miroku coughed blood "Promise me Inuyasha"

"I promise Miroku" Inuyasha's eyes started to water.

Miroku slowly started to doze off.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. He walked over to Sango.

Inuyasha was speechless.

There in the cold ground was Sango who lied in a puddle of blood with Kohaku on top of her.

"She actually did it Killed her own brother" Inuyasha thought as he tried to pull Kohaku of off her.

"What the hell" Inuyasha thought as he saw that each had stabbed one another

Kirara kept on howling as she saw her mistress and brother lay their lifeless.

Inuyasha's ears twitched he put his head to her chest.

There was a rather weak beating but it was something.

Inuyasha was excited "Kirara she's alive come we must take her to Kaede"

Inuyasha carried Sango's ragdoll body

Even though Kirara wanted to follow she didn't budge.

"Don't worry we will come for them as soon as we get Sango to Kaede" Inuyasha had the same thoughts as Kirara.

They finally arrived to their destination Inuyasha busted into Kaede's hut "Lady Kaede you must save her"

"What's the commotion child?"Kaede asked

"It's Sango save her" Inuyasha's voice was filled with emotion.

"Put her down here child" Kaede ordered "Kagome were going to put your healing power to use"

"I'll help you as well" Kaede said.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled as he and Kirara were leaving "to get the others" Inuyasha hollered.

Kagome helped Kaede undress Sango and clean her up. Once she was clean they started the healing process.

**Two weeks later**

Kagome had gone to fetch water

"Any changes" Inuyasha asked blocking the entrance

"No she's still the same" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha went inside the room Sango was in.

Inuyasha sat next her.

"I know you can hear me…You have fight it Sango get out of it." Inuyasha shook Sango violently.

"Inuyasha calm down" Kagome started to cry there wasn't a day Inuyasha stopped trying to wake Sango by force.

**Sango's mind**

"It's beautiful "Sango said as she looked around the meadow.

"You said you were going back" Kohaku spoke.

"Well what if I don't…I'll stay here…with you."Sango sat down.

"They're waiting for you" Kohaku rested his head on her lap.

Sango comb her fingers through his hair.

Sango snorted "nobody's waiting for me"

"Who are you?"Kohaku questioned

Sango was shocked "What do you mean?"

"You can't be my sister" Kohaku got up.

Their surrounding change they were on top of a cliff

"The sister I had isn't selfish… and she's brave"

"I don't understand" Sango answered.

"Have you forgotten Kirara?" Kohaku asked.

"No of course not" Sango said.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha" Kohaku started to move towards her.

Kohaku embraced her "You've stayed long enough"

He looked at her "You don't belong here"

Kohaku pushed her off the cliff

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she fell.

Sango waited for the impact but it never came.

Instead she plunged into the water.

Sango opened her eyes she immediately grabbed her throat in despair soon she let go.

She was lifeless once again in a black ocean.

She opened her eyes and saw a spark. She decided swim to it.

As she got closer the light became brighter.

Sango felt something pull at her "Don't."

Sango turned to see who it was "Inuyasha"

"Wake up" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm awake" Sango looked at the light it was getting away.

"Stay with me" Inuyasha embraced her.

Sango tried hard to do what Inuyasha asked her she shut her eyes.

**Back to "reality"**

Sango's body jerked as she came to life "Inuyasha"

"It's about time" Inuyasha stopped shaking her and hugged her hard.

Sango didn't react.

"Oh Sango it's a miracle I'll get Kaede" Kagome ran out.

Kirara got between them and planned to lick her to death.

"Kirara" Sango was unaware she was being touched and licked.

Nothing mattered to Sango.

"Where are they?" Sango asked.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank everybody who reads this. Please review.

Ch 3: Reconsider

"Sango you should rest" Inuyasha tried to change the conversation.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, tell me where are they?" Sango started crying.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder "We buried them in your village"

Sango rested her head on her knees as Kirara tried to comfort her.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Sango asked.

"Two weeks" Inuyasha answered.

"I want to be alone" Sango managed to say.

"Come on Kirara Let's go" Inuyasha led the way.

As soon as they were gone Sango cried uncontrollably.

Sango grabbed her pillow **"This is my fault" **Sango pushed her head further into the pillow as she shrieked.

"**I killed Kohaku; my own blood, my little brother" **Sango started scratching the wooded floor.

**Sango couldn't feel the blood or pain. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing or holding it in.**

**Sango kicked, punched, broke, ripped and bit on anything that would get in her way.**

_Shippo walked in on Sango and went to get Inuyasha and the others._

_Once the place was a complete disaster she scratched herself as if her skin itched._

_Sango had scratched her face and arms._

"**Miroku would still be here if he didn't follow me into the forest" **Sango fainted.

_**Somewhere else**_

"Inuyasha hurry you must come!!! Sango's gone mad she's hurting herself" Shippo cried.

"She's what!"Inuyasha yelled.

Kirara was long gone heading toward her mistress.

"Kagome jump on I think your going to have to see Sango" Inuyasha squatted so that Kagome could get on.

"Shippo bring Lady Kaede" Inuyasha ordered.

"Will do" Shippo transformed into a pony.

Kagome went in there and gasped "Inuyasha why did you leave her by herself"

"She wanted to be alone" Inuyasha felt guilty.

Kirara nuzzled Sango.

Sango was on the floor faced down breathing heavily.

Kagome turned Sango around to reveal Sango's new wounds"

"Inuyasha get me some water and my backpack" Kagome ordered.

By the time Kaede and Shippo arrived Sango's wounds were taken care of.

"Lady Kaede don't worry we took care of Sango" Kagome said.

"Poor Sango" Kagome added.

_**At night **_

Sango woke up; her eyes were puffed from all the crying.

Sango looked at her hands they were bandaged from the tip of her finger all the way to her shoulder

"What the hell did I do this" Sango thought as she touched her face.

Sango had bandages on her face as well.

Sango herd a small mew as she stood up.

Sango could barely see her in the darkness "It's alright Kirara I'm going to the restroom"

Kirara sat and waited "good girl" Sango said

As Sango got out of the hut Kirara followed.

Sango was heading to the forest, Sango had lied to Kirara.

Kirara was stopped by Inuyasha "I'll follow her"

Kirara wasn't sure but she stayed put as Inuyasha followed Sango.

"Where could she be going?" Inuyasha questioned himself.

Sango stopped as she came to a cliff.

"She doesn't plan on killing herself does she?"Inuyasha thought of what Sango was thinking.

"**I don't deserve to live"** Sango thought **"I want to be with Miroku"** Sango thought.

Sango jumped off.

"What the hell" Sango was grabbed from her forearm

Sango hit the rocks as she bounced off them.

"Let go! Let me die!" Sango yelled.

"Not a chance in hell" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled her up.

Sango started crying "It's my fault…I didn't want to."

Inuyasha embraced Sango.

Soon Sango was just whimpering.

"I'm only human; I can't handle all this grief I lost all my loved ones;

Then the only man who cared for me" Sango said.

"We care for you Sango" Inuyasha protested.

"You know you're not alone" Inuyasha started.

Sango stayed quiet

"You have us Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, Kaede and me" Inuyasha added.

"You know… you and I are the same in many ways" Inuyasha played with her hair.

"How" Sango asked

"Well we don't have family but we found a new one" Inuyasha said.

"Your right I've been such a fool" Sango placed her hand on his chest.

They both stayed quiet.

Sango could hear his heartbeat and so did he. Their heart throbbed as one.

Sango had fallen asleep.

"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha."Sango murmured in her sleep.

Inuyasha looked at her it felt good having Sango this close to him.

Sango was soft and fragile.

Sango was cold she snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha could feel her breath on his neck.

Inuyasha couldn't describe the sensation he was feeling. Inuyasha was breathless.

It was as if he had received something that was missing in his life.

"Sango" Inuyasha thought.

"Can I fall in love with another person" Inuyasha was confused.

Inuyasha thought about Kikyo and Kagome.

"I am truly worse than Miroku" Inuyasha thought as he caressed Sango's back.

"Wait I can't think of Sango this way… I can't confess to her how I really feel, it would be like betraying Miroku's trust.

Inuyasha fell asleep.

_**Inuyasha's Mind**_

Inuyasha awoke to see nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha spoke

"_**I want her"**_ A desperate voice came out of nowhere

"Who's there?"Inuyasha asked

Inuyasha's full blooded demon appeared.

"What the hell" Inuyasha stammered.

"_**I'm inside of you"**_The full blooded demon said

"Why am I here" Inuyasha asked.

"_**Don't let her get away"**_The full blooded demon said

"Who shouldn't I let get away" Inuyasha asked.

"_**The slayer belongs with us"**_ The full blooded demon answered.

"_**She's the one you long for at night"**_ the full blooded demon added.

"_**I crave her all the time; I don't think I can control myself much longer"**_ the full blooded demon kept going.

"You wouldn't" Inuyasha interrupted

"_**I might on impulse"**_ The full blooded demon gave a malicious smirk revealing his sharp fangs.

Inuyasha was about to speak when the full demon spoke again.

"_**Go back she calls us"**_ The full blooded demon disappeared into the dark.

"Inuyasha" Sango whispered as she tried to get out off Inuyasha's grip.

"Sorry" Inuyasha let go.

"It's okay" Sango blushed.

"We should get going" Sango headed back to Kagome and others.

Inuyasha sniffed his shirt Sango's scent still lingered; it was poisoning.

Inuyasha ran to catch up to Sango "It's settled I want Sango."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Hints

Sango abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't tell anyone…about…"Sango said

"Oh don't worry about it" Inuyasha replied.

They both headed to Kaede's hut

Sango was crushed by Kagome "Oh Sango I'm sorry I've waited so long to hug you but… you weren't err feeling well" Kagome let her go.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango gave her a fake smile.

"Kirara" Sango called out.

Her faithful companion appeared "Can we go out?" Sango asked.

Sango got on Kirara; Before Inuyasha could protest Sango spoke "I'll be back."

Kirara took off to the sky she knew what her mistress needed.

"Where do you think she's headed" Kagome asked.

"Who knows she needs time to herself" Inuyasha guessed

"Yeah I guess so" Kagome stated.

"I should take this time to bathe" Inuyasha thought "It might be the only chance I get for now" Inuyasha started to walk in the direction of the springs.

Where are you headed?"Kagome asked

"To the hot springs" Inuyasha looked back.

"Ok I'm going to be with Kaede and Shippo" Kagome went back to the hut.

**Meanwhile**

Sango spotted a hot spring "Kirara, go down please"

Sango started taking off her clothes.

Kirara took guard.

Sango touched the water as she took off the bandages "Hmmm its warm"

Sango dived in "Kirara you should join me the water is great"

Kirara decline instead she turned into her small form.

Kirara was watching over Sango when a butterfly caught Kirara's attention making Kirara go after the butterfly.

Sango decided to go under. She swam around.

"**I need to go back home"** Sango thought.

"**I should leave I mean they are probably annoyed by my behavior"** Sango thought.

Sango kept thinking **"It's the right thing to do right?"**

She didn't know how long she was holding her breath.

Sango couldn't hold it anymore **"I need air!"**

Sango swam back up gasping for air.

"Sango what are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

Sango's eyes popped wide open Inuyasha was naked as well.

Sango went back in the water to shield herself, but then quickly came up as she was choking on water she swallowed due to her sudden movements.

Sango coughed wildly; Inuyasha jumped into the water to help Sango.

Inuyasha hoped Sango didn't see or feel his hard erection.

Sango reached land she was on all fours; Inuyasha was behind her

Kagome ran as fast as she could with bow and arrow ready "INUYASHA!!!"

Kagome was appalled by what she was seeing.

Sango was on all fours panting and Inuyasha was right behind her displaying his erected shaft

Inuyasha was flustered "Ehh-Kagome its not what it looks like"

Inuyasha made a big splash as he was sat by Kagome

Kirara came back and was clinging onto Sango's clothes.

Sango went to retrieve them and went behind a tree.

"It's not what you think Kagome" Sango hollered as she changed

Sango was going to regret it she didn't bring a towel so she didn't get to dry off.

Sango felt uncomfortable and cold her clothes were damp.

Sango decided to go after Kagome.

Inuyasha got up and saw he was still hard so he decided to stay in the water.

"Wow what an amazing body" Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha closed his eyes he was turned on by Sango; He couldn't believe they were in that situation together Inuyasha blushed harder every time he thought about Sango.

It was going to be hard to get those images off his mind.

He opened them and looked at the water his reflection was the full blooded demon.

"_**She's teasing me; she wants me" **_Inuyasha's full blooded demon was talking.

Inuyasha hit his reflection "It was an accident she didn't know I was going to be here"

Inuyasha washed up and changed.

**At the Village**

Inuyasha had finally arrived. He searched for Sango.

"There you are" Inuyasha spotted near the fire lost in thoughts.

Inuyasha was stopped he turned to see what stopped him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha was surprised.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha Sango explained everything" Kagome apologized.

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha said.

"Um okay I'll get Shippo so we can get going" Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango.

Sango had eyed him; she was so embarrassed she was feeling faint. She got up to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I'm Sorry" Inuyasha blushed.

Sango didn't look at him "It's alright…you didn't know I was there"

"I should have said something when I left…" Sango added apologetically.

It was quiet between them.

"I'm going to change into my demon slayer outfit so we can get going" Sango went inside the hut.

"Alright" Inuyasha replied.

A little later, everyone was ready to go. They said their goodbyes to Kaede.

They had been traveling a little faster than usual.

Sango was somewhat behind in the group.

"Hmm it seems its going to rain any minute" Inuyasha stated.

"Oh no, and it was such a nice day too" Shippo said

Kirara mewed at her mistress "I'm fine Kirara"

Sango was having major headaches and she felt hot but how was she going to tell her group. She felt it was her fault they wasted so much time in the first place.

Sango's vision was getting blurry and hiraikotsu felt heavier.

"I can't keep going" Sango said as she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha turned around to see Sango had fallen

"Sango relax I got you" Inuyasha put her on his back.

Sango had fainted and it had started to rain.

"Let's go to the next village" Kagome ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello sorry I take to long to update I want to thank those that review.

Chapter 5: Proposal

Inuyasha and the others arrived at the closest village that was around.

Guards were guarding the entrance "What do you want?"

"Our friend needs help" Kagome said.

One of the guards didn't seem to convince until the other one whispered to him.

"She must be the one our Lord is looking for" The guard looked at Sango.

Inuyasha didn't like what he heard "What does he mean?" Inuyasha thought

"Very well go in" the guard announce.

A young girl in her twenties wearing a purple kimono passed by

"Stop" The guard said.

The girl stopped in her tracks "Yes" her green eyes sparkled.

"Lady Yuno will take you to our Lord" The other guard said.

The gang was soaking wet.

"Please follow me" Lady Yuno took them to the Lord.

Lady Yuno stood in front of his room "My Lord you have some visitors"

The Lord was handsome long black hair, hazel eyes, tall, light skin.

The Lord came out his attention only on Sango.

"Take her and make sure she gets the finest attention" The lord ordered his servants.

The servants took an unconscious Sango from Inuyasha.

"I guess I should thank you for bringing her" The lord smirked.

"What!" Inuyasha was angry.

"Inuyasha sit!"Kagome yelled

"My name is Lord Hiroshi" The lord Hiroshi introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said.

"This is Shippo, Kirara, the one on the floor is Inuyasha and our friend is" Kagome was interrupted.

"Lady Sango" Hiroshi added.

Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Doesn't matter you must be tired and hungry" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah" Shippo said

"Lady Yuno arrange them a place to stay" Hiroshi ordered.

Kagome got the first room "Wow it's amazing, thanks lady Yuno"

Shippo was thrilled "yes, my own room".

Last was Inuyasha. He wasn't to thrill about the room "Where's Sango?"

"She's right next to you" Lady Yuno replied she stroke her brown ponytail.

"Can I see her" Inuyasha asked.

"Not right now they are changing her" Lady Yuno responded.

"I see how is she doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are trying to lower down the fever" Lady Yuno said.

"Damn she didn't dry off at the springs" Inuyasha thought.

Lady Yuno kneeled in front of Kirara "Kirara I'll take you to Lady Sango"

Kirara nodded.

Kirara went straight to Sango and rested near her head.

Minutes later everyone had gotten a kimono so they could change.

"Compliments of our Lord" Lady Yuno told them as she handed them each one.

"Oh and there is an indoor spring" Lady Yuno added.

Kagome and Shippo rushed out of their rooms to the hot springs.

Inuyasha decided to go to the springs as well.

There was a knock at the lord's door

"Come in" Hiroshi said.

"Lady Sango is awake my lord" Yuno announced.

"Good I'll go talk to her" Hiroshi stood and left his room.

Hiroshi knocked on Sango's door.

"Come in" Sango sat up

"Sango" Hiroshi bowed to Sango.

"Please sit" Sango offered a seat next to her.

Hiroshi looked at Sango with great excitement he was lost for words

"I've search high and low for you" Hiroshi stated.

"What?" Sango was confused.

"I've admired you from afar Sango…since we were little" Hiroshi began.

"Hiroshi..."Sango didn't know how to answer.

Hiroshi grabbed Sango's hand "I know what you've been through"

Sango was about to say something

"I can give you what you want" Hiroshi looked into her eyes.

"You will not be alone you'll have a home to belong to Sango" Hiroshi stoke her cheek.

Sango looked as if she didn't understand what he was saying; teardrops were threatening to come down her face.

Hiroshi thought this was the perfect moment "Marry Me"

Sango only nodded not really thinking.

"Oh Sango you wont regret it" Hiroshi kissed her cheek and dashed out the door.

Hiroshi was thrilled he bumped into Yuno "Lady Yuno prepare everything for tonight"

"She said yes?" Lady Yuno asked.

"Yes" Hiroshi answered as he walked away.

Yuno was left in shock she got teary eyed and left running to her room.

Sango was left in her bed to think about what just happened.

"It's for the best…you don't want to be alone right?"Sango thought.

She lied back down she stared at the ceiling.

"He might be the only man to care for me out there; I can't risk it" Sango yawned.

"Miroku, I'm sorry I have failed you" Sango cried herself to sleep.

**Indoor Hot Springs**

Inuyasha was worried with thought "What is this guy pretending to keep Sango"

"I won't allow it" Inuyasha said.

"You won't allow what?"Shippo asked

Inuyasha opened his eyes

"Nothing" Inuyasha muttered.

"Well Kagome and I are heading back just letting you know" Shippo said.

Inuyasha just nodded.

"How can this be I've fallen for her" Inuyasha was angry with himself.

"Could it be fate" Inuyasha asked himself.

He thought back to Sango. Inuyasha was feeling rather hot, his blood going to a certain lower part of his body.

"Come on Keep it together" Inuyasha said to himself as he dried himself

Inuyasha headed back to his room "I have to see her"

Inuyasha was just about to go in but was stopped.

"She is still resting" Hiroshi stopped him.

"Dinner will be served so why don't you get yourself ready?"Hiroshi suggested

"Right" Inuyasha headed into his room. Inuyasha went into his room He couldn't wait to see Sango; she was driving him mad.

Inuyasha looked himself in the mirror and was surprised to see his other side

"**I want to see her; I crave her scent; her body" His Demon side told him.**

Inuyasha told himself "Stop I'm in control"

On her way to her room she heard Inuyasha talking to some one

Inuyasha heard a knock at the door it was lady Yuno "Is everything all right sir"?

"Yeah" Inuyasha responded

"Dinner is ready" Lady Yuno announced

"Thanks" Inuyasha stated

When he looked at the mirror it was his normal reflection.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" Yuno left to her room.

**Minutes Later**

Hiroshi knocked on Lady Yuno's door "Lady Yuno is everything ready?"

Yuno wiped away her tears "Not yet but it will be soon just a few minutes my Lord"

"Come to me as soon as it is I'll be in my room" Hiroshi took off.

Yuno went to the kitchen and told the other servants to prepare the finest meals.

She ordered some girls to assist her getting Lady Sango ready for the evening.

The girls were looking at kimonos

"What color should we pick Lady Yuno?" one girl asked

"It doesn't matter" Yuno said.

"What" A girl said.

"I mean she'll look pretty in any kimono" Yuno flashed a fake smile

"Pick the light blue Kimono with the white lilies" Another one offered.

After announcing dinner was ready Lady Yuno knocked before entering "Lady Sango do you feel better"

"Yes thank you" Sango stretched

"We are here to help you get dressed" Lady Yuno placed the kimono on her bed.

"It's fine Lady- ?"Sango stopped she didn't know her name.

"It's Lady Yuno" Yuno said

"Its fine Lady Yuno I can do it myself" Sango reassured.

"No, no we insist Lady Sango" Lady Yuno started to undress her along with the other girls.

Sango stood naked in front of them she could feel their eyes roam to her scars especially the one on her back.

Sango covered her body with her hands.

"We are sorry Lady Sango" All the girls said in unison.

"It's alright, I'm used to it Sango shook it off.

Everyone was silent…

Sango decided to break the ice "please I'm not mad or upset or anything, besides nothing happened.

All the girls nodded. "Very well Lady Sango"

**A few minutes later**

"See that wasn't so bad?"Lady Yuno said.

"Now sit we can comb your hair" Lady Yuno said

Sango gave up and let them do what they needed.

Yuno fixed her hair leaving it down and placed a crown made out of gold.

"It's a symbol of compromise" Lady Yuno stated.

Yuno put make up on Sango.

"Oh Lady Sango you're stunning" Yuno was sad all of a sudden.

"Thank you Lady Yuno" Sango smiled weakly.

"Are you feeling well?" Sango asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Lady Yuno replied.

One of the servants came in "Lord Hiroshi is waiting"

"Lady Sango" Yuno said

"I'll be there in a minute" Sango said.

"Very well then" Lady Yuno and the others got out of her room.

Everyone was waiting to eat

"You can't eat yet Inuyasha" Kagome scolded.

Yuno went to Hiroshi "Lord Hiroshi everything is ready"

"That's wonderful – Lord Hiroshi was cut short Yuno wasn't there.

"Where's Sango" Shippo asked

"Yeah is she eating with us?"Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha be patient" Kagome said

Everyone was waiting on Sango she finally came out

"Good evening everyone I have big news to announce Lady Sango has given me her hand in marriage" Hiroshi extended his arm.

Sango grabbed his hand.

"Oh Sango I'm so happy for you" Kagome stood to hug Sango.

"Sango is beautiful" Shippo said.

"Nobody would expect her to be a demon slayer" Shippo added.

Sango took Inuyasha's breath away.

Sango was stunning she looked so delicate and fragile.

Inuyasha was heartbroken and stunned at the same time "how could she?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait …thank you for reading and reviews

CH 6: Realization

A loud crash was heard outside the villa. "What was that?" Kagome asked as she put her hands to her ears. Heavy footsteps were making their way to the village. Kirara ran to Sango's room where she would wait for her.

Everyone ran outside except Sango "Sango stay close to me" Hiroshi grabbed her hand.

"Please I must" Sango tried to leave.

Hiroshi battled with himself deciding whether or not that was a good Idea.

"Be careful" Hiroshi let her go.

"Do not worry I'm a demon slayer after all" Sango told him and ran to her room.

Kagome and others ran out of the village. She catch a glimpse of Inuyasha stopping behind her "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I want to Kill something" Inuyasha's voice was almost unrecognizable.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?"Shippo asked Kagome.

Inuyasha ran back where the gigantic demon was destroying what was left of the village.

"Come back you can't do it on your own" Kagome pleaded.

"Hey ugly over here" Inuyasha made noises to get the Cyclops attention.

"What a foolish demon" The Cyclops laughed.

The Cyclops moved his heavy arm to grab him "Stay still!"

Inuyasha snarled "Yeah right no chance in hell"

Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Hiroshi "What is doing here" Inuyasha thought

"Got you" The Cyclops grinned.

Inuyasha struggled to get free.

The Cyclops hit the ground with his hand that held Inuyasha

"Wake up!" The Cyclops shook Inuyasha's body violently.

"Unhand him" Sango warned

"Where are you?" The Cyclops asked as he looked around

"Up here" Sango was riding Kirara

"Why should I?"He whined

"Fine have it your way "Hiraikotsu"

When the Cyclops saw the boomerang headed toward his hand he let Inuyasha go.

Inuyasha was falling quickly to the ground.

Sango motioned Kirara to go to Inuyasha's aid.

Sango got him from the collar and struggled to get him on Kirara.

"Kirara go down" Sango knew she wouldn't be able to fight the demon carrying Inuyasha.

"Kirara do not leave Inuyasha's sight you must stay and protect him" Sango ordered as she left after the demon.

"Hey eat this!"Sango through her Hiraikotsu again

"Ha you missed" The Cyclops laughed at Sango.

Sango had a dark smirk on her face.

The Cyclops laugh was cut short the Cyclops grabbed the back of his neck

It screamed in anguish He took Hiraikotsu out and threw it at her

Sango caught it and hurled it with the same strength "You are finished"

Sango turned away from him

The Cyclops fell inches away from Sango the only thing that separated them was her Hiraikotsu.

Sango took her Hiraikotsu and went where Inuyasha and Kirara were.

"Let's take him" Inside the remaining Hut"

Sango and Kirara manage to take an unconscious Inuyasha to the hut.

Sango removed his shirt and used it as a pillow

Sango ran her fingers through his body "hmm no broken bones"

"He is just knocked out" Sango stated as she rubbed his hand with hers.

"Lady Kagome!" Yuno tried to go against the current of people leaving the village.

Kagome turned her attention to her "Yes Yuno"

"Have you seen Lord Hiroshi I can't seem to find him anywhere?" Yuno looked around frantically.

"Now that you mentioned it I didn't see Sango or Kirara come out" Kagome rubbed her chin.

"They're together"Yuno said in disbelief

"Yeah they might-be…together" Kagome managed to answer her before thinking about the way Yuno talked.

"Lady Kagome you must run to safety" Yuno left running into the woods.

"I think she likes Lord Hiroshi" Shippo told Kagome

"I think so too" Kagome grabbed Shippo we have to go back.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha's eyes shot open his eyes focused on Sango.

"What were you thinking Inuyasha, you could have been killed" Sango was having a hard time talking.

"Did I worry you?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course you did, I don't want to lose you" Sango eyes started to water.

"Don't cry, Sango" Inuyasha caressed Sango's face.

"Sango" Inuyasha whispered

"Yes" Sango leaned in to hear what he was saying

Inuyasha grabbed Sango and kissed her.

Sango tried to pull away but couldn't free herself from his grasp.

"So the dog demon has feelings for Sango" Hiroshi clenched his hand into a fist "I won't let him take her from me"

"Inuyasha!"Sango was in shock

On her way out Sango ran into Kagome "Are you alright Sango?"Kagome asked her

"Yes I am" Sango was shaking her face was a weird pink "Are you sick?" Kagome asked

"Uh yes I need some air" Sango walked away.

"Where's Inuyasha?"Kagome yelled

"He's inside" Sango disappeared into the night.

Shippo decided to wait outside.

Sango walked blindly through the forest.

Sango touched her lips "Why"

Sango was deep in thought "Did he think I was Kagome?"

Sango decided to sit down and think.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. She kept looking at the door.

"Inuyasha can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha only nodded but didn't open his eyes.

"You have feelings for her don't you?"Kagome asked saddened

Inuyasha opened an eye then closed it.

"Since when have you had these feelings?"Kagome stared at him.

There was silence between them.

Kagome hated the thought that Sango had taken the love of Inuyasha without knowing.

"Sango deserves happiness though" Kagome thought.

"After Miroku died" Inuyasha muttered

"What?" Kagome didn't catch what he had said.

"Sango tried to end her life" Inuyasha stated.

"I stopped her" Inuyasha paused.

"When I did I realized I loved her" Inuyasha added.

Kagome wiped away her tears "Oh"

Kagome thought of how selfish Inuyasha was giving her false hopes then going after Kikyo now Sango.

"Did you ever love me?" Kagome stated more than asked.

Inuyasha turned his head so he wouldn't have to face her

"I never did" Inuyasha said

"At first I thought I did but it was only because you remind me of Kikyo" Inuyasha added.

"You and Kikyo are very different" Inuyasha added.

"Stop I don't want to hear anymore" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said as he tried to get up.

"Don't move" Kagome ordered.

"You should fight for her" Kagome said as she got out.


End file.
